Vestra
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Ghawar Luxor Shamal Miljet |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Maverick (needles) Flyer (dial textures) |inttxd = Flyer |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = vestra |handlingname = VESTRA |textlabelname = VESTRA |roadspawn = No (Original version) Parked (Enhanced version) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Gentransport (Pilot) |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Buckingham Vestra is a fixed-wing featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Business Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Vestra takes the form of a small personal , being the smallest jet-powered plane in the series. It is heavily based on the , while its nose, engines, and windows seem influenced by the . The Vestra has a V-shaped tail, often called a , considered practical in real aviation by many pilots due to its decreased parasite drag (resulting in increased cruise speed over a conventional 3 surface empennage), yet these often result in a decrease in stability, thus making the aircraft harder to recover once departed from the normal flight envelope. Oddly, it is only capable of carrying two passengers, even though the interior features four seats. Its fuselage design is somewhat similar to the Velum, but the engines and empennage obviously differ. Compared to the Velum, the Vestra is also faster and easier to enter. The Vestra may appear in two-tone paint schemes; the primary primary one applied on the upper side (from the nose to the beginning of the empennage) and the secondary one on the rest of the aircraft. The Vestra can have one of the following registration numbers on the right wing and the engines, being: F-LS522, M-LS912, N-LS482 and R-LS210. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Vestra seems to have smaller sized jet engines than the Luxor or the Shamal, however that doesn't make them any less powerful. The engines, combined with the small size of the aircraft, make the power to weight ratio impressive, resulting in an extremely fast and lightweight aircraft. Additionally, the Vestra is also one of the most maneuverable aircraft in the game, being even comparable to the Mallard. Its short wingspan makes it very agile, and it glides better than expected thanks to its light weight. With responsive controls, it changes direction and does aileron rolls extremely fast. Its great acceleration and small wingspan make the Vestra ideal for air races, stunts or flying through the middle of the downtown area. It is also surprisingly resistant, being able to take up to three Buzzard missiles in-flight before being completely destroyed. Unlike other fixed-wing aircraft in the game, the Vestra can not be flown upside down more than momentarily, as the ruddervator does not have enough aerodynamic authority to raise the nose while inverted. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Upon being converted into a personal aircraft, the Vestra can be repainted with a primary and a secondary color. It also has four liveries, which are the aforementioned registration numbers. Image Gallery VestraBusinessUpdate-GTAV.jpg|The Vestra as seen in a pre-release screenshot. Vestra-GTAV-promotionalscreenshot.jpg|The Vestra in a black/yellow colour scheme. Vestra-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Vestra on Rockstar Games Social Club. Vestra-GTAV-ElitasTravel.png|The Vestra on Elitás Travel. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Automatically added to all of the protagonists' hangars as soon as The Business Update is installed. It is only available in a black scheme. ;Enhanced version *Available for purchase from Elitás Travel for $950,000. *Often spawns in Michael De Santa's LSIA hangar when playing as a different character. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Elitás Travel for $950,000. **In the enhanced version, it is classed as a Small vehicle when stored in a Hangar. Trivia General *''Vestra'' is a Latin term for "Yours". *The Vestra is the first aircraft to be added in an update. *The Vestra is the only aircraft in the entire series to feature a . *When entering the Elitás Travel website, the aircraft that accompanies the company's logo is a Vestra. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Like the Cuban 800 and the Mammatus, the Vestra possesses high-intensity lights, but on the Vestra these are placed on its main landing gear struts (similar to the Shamal and Luxor). The lights become invisible when the gear is retracted, given that the wings are completely opaque. They can still be toggled on and off if the gear is retracted. *The placement of the ruddervator directly behind the jet turbines would be implausible, because in theory, the heat and force of the thrust coming from the jet engines would come into contact with the ruddervator and place enormous amounts of pressure on them. The rear wings would also disrupt the engines' thrust. *When pressing the rudder buttons, there is no clear sign of ruddervator movement. This may be an oversight by Rockstar. See Also *Shamal - A business jet featured in various Grand Theft Auto titles. *Luxor - Private jet version of the Shamal. Only featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Ghawar - A non-controllable business jet featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Miljet - A military transport business jet featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Navigation }} de:Vestra (V) es:Vestra fr:Vestra pl:Vestra pt:Vestra ru:Vestra Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Business Update Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Small Aircraft